


Trust Me

by Microsoftgirl24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Flying, Past Child Abuse, Swordfighting, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftgirl24/pseuds/Microsoftgirl24
Summary: Emma's parents didn't believe her about her suspicions of Tamara, and now Emma is in Danger because of them. Will they save Emma before it is too late, or will the Savior have to make the biggest sacrifice to save them all in the end.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	1. The Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, it is unfinished. However, if anyone reads it and likes it I may consider releasing the ending.  
> This goes out to all you Swanfire shippers out there. 
> 
> "We could have it all, all because of ABC!" *sings in the tone of Adele's rolling in the deep*

**Everyone POV:**

**Tamara and Neal's Room Grannies 1:00 pm**

I can't believe they didn't believe me about Tamara, they don't even know the whole story about me and Neal and yet they take his side over their own daughters. I don't really know how parents are supposed to be, but I know for a fact they should trust their own blood instead of some complete strangers to them. If they weren't going to stick by me, I would be doing this alone just like old-times. I don't need them, didn't need them then don't need them now, what happened to together as a family we don't have to go through it alone.

I reached for the door and stuck my bobby pin in the lock, just like old times. In ten-seconds flat the door was unlocked with a click, damn I am rusty. The door swung open so I stepped inside. I knew there has to be something here but didn't get to do a full sweep because Neal showed up and accused me of being a jealous ex. I found a chest under the bed and inside was a taser of some sort, so I clicked the switch. It was not a taser that's for sure but similar only with a sucking effect. I was putting it back where I found it when I heard a noise coming from outside the door. I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door slowly, they came I knew because of the footsteps, I peeked out the door and saw them go to the other side of the room. This was my chance to get away I bolted from the bathroom and out the door, but they were fast they grabbed my ankle making us both fall. I turned around for a second to see who, It was Greg the Outsider I kicked him in the face hard and ran for it. I started to run down main street, he was chasing me because I could here someone else running.

Greg took out his phone and speed-dialed Tamara.

"Honey, The sheriff was in you and Neal's room I am going after her, I need help she is a fighter and runs real fast"

"I'm on my way, they can run and fight really good than she must be the savior"

"The Savior are you sure, great we found her"

"Just focus on her now, get the girl use the prod" Greg took out the prod which was a device that shot electric wires from each ends to capture magical creatures and chased Emma.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could toward main street to get anyone's attention, I glanced behind me once more he was still chasing me, but now with a weird pole.

"HELP" I knew people heard me because people came barreling out of grannies diner. Next, I started to run toward them really fast, I only saw a quick glimpse not even a second of Mary Margaret and David because in a matter of seconds I was rapped in a silver cord filled with electricity, it hurt like a bitch. I tried to get up but Greg split it in half and slammed one side of it in the ground on my left side and the other on the right side, pinning me to the ground. I tried with all my might to get free even pulling on it but to no avail.

Then Tamara came to help him, I knew there was something wrong with her and not even my parents believed me.

"You got her all by yourself, how? She's the Savior she can do anything" Tamara asked Greg who was pleased with his work.

"Not unless, she was never taught how to use her powers" Greg figure it out.

Tamara kneeled down to Emma who was struggling under the wire and took out a syringe Emma's eyes widened, she reached Emma's neck and injected her.

"Why are you doing this Tamara, what could you gain" Emma asked angrily growing tired by the minute.

" Not gaining anything just destroying a magical being who shouldn't even exist, SAVIOR" and injected her in the neck with the syringe. Tamara got up from Emma who was sort of out of it from the effects of the drug, Greg caught up to Tamara smiling saw that Emma was trying to stay awake.

Mary Margaret, David, Neal, Granny, and the dwarfs ran toward the noise only to see that it was Emma getting pinned down by Greg, they ran but were so far away. Snow saw her precious baby girl get injected in the neck with the syringe Tamara had, Emma immediately relaxed, "NOOO EMMA" she ran faster her baby was in trouble and they were going down. Everyone saw it especially Neal "EMMA" he ran like no one's business. The dwarfs saw "Princess" they ran with their axes held high ready to strike.

"Babe they heard her" Greg looked scared, "Crap grab her and place her in the truck" Tamara motioned to Emma he understood, he picked Emma up over his shoulder.

Snow and Charming were gaining they were not going to lose her again. "EMMA!" they both screamed they were getting closer, Emma started to shake her head and saw them "DAD!" she screamed before it went dark.

Snow heard her loud and clear so did charming, they went faster, Greg and Tamara shoved Emma into the back of the van ran into the front seats and floured it. Snow and Charming felt so helpless they lost her again, she could remember the look on her babies face, it showed fear, Emma NEVER was afraid of anything in all the time she had known her. Her husband and she knew one thing they didn't trust her and for that Emma was going to pay the price, They were on a mission no one simply takes Emma Swan and lives to tell the tale not anymore. They had lost her again.

* * *

**Storybrooke Cannery 4:00 (Security Camera Recording)**

When Emma woke up it was to a blinding light and someone slapping her face to wake her up, Emma's vision cleared a little and saw it was Greg Mendel.

"Why" she whispered he hushed her and grinned " Because we are ordered to Savior of the Realms" he was looking to get a reaction out of her and he did she raised her eyebrows. "I don't know wha.."

"Oh, we know everything about you Savior" she provoked.

"We have been tracking you for years Emma, but apparently you moved too much and knew how to cover your tracks very well" Tamara said coming into the room looking pleased. She looked Emma up and down checking the wires to make sure they were on perfectly, "We know, well knew about the Enchanted Forest for a while" the evil she bitch said smugly and then continued.

"Twenty-eight years ago, the government picked a strange signal off the coast of Maine, back then they thought it as satellite interference, but it was you and the curse coming into our world" she said very angry and threatening to Emma.

"I am not speaking to you, Tamara if that's your real name at all" Emma said to her defiantly. "You know what since you are going to die anyway might as well tell you what we are going to do since you will be out of the picture" Emma paled very quickly but tried hard not to show it.

"See this machine Emma, it was designed to suck the magic out of magical creatures ever known, since you have so much of it you have to be drained constantly almost like a battery, so far its prototype worked perfectly on your puppet friend Pinocchio" Tamara said gesturing to the big box on wheels all hooked up to Emma. When Emma heard about August she burst into tears lashing out " I knew you were behind that, You killed my Protector" Tamara was grinning wider than can be Emma saw that and stopped.

Tamara looked over to Greg who was by the machine set it up, Greg smiled as well. " After this is all over you and your town will be gone and everyone will die at the hand of your magic including your parents, but before we can do the extracting we need to collect data on you" Tamara explained, Emma shook her head not believing it

"What do you mean destroyed, what kind of data" Emma asked anxiously she wanted to know to try to save them. "With the magic, we suck out of you from your emotions, we will open a sort of opening like a black hole which will expand over time then consume the town and everyone you love will die" Tamara told her with a sinister look in her eye which would give even Gold the creeps. "And for the data, let's just say it will be very painful and take about a week, we need it to bring back to the home office when we are done" Greg added.

"See the thing is Emma, you're not going to leave here anytime soon so get comfortable, and just sleep into nothing" Greg said as he pushed Emma's head down on the table. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS, MARY MARGARET AND DAVID WILL STOP YOU IF I CAN'T, GOOD WILL ALWAYS WIN I KNOW THAT NOW" Emma yelled at them while struggling as they walked into the adjacent room with see through glass. Greg flipped on the microphone " What the parents who didn't even believe you, they probably aren't even searching for you, who could love poor broken orphan Emma Swan". "I don't care if they love me or not all, but I know for a fact that I will always love them" Emma said in tears

"Aww too bad they won't even hear you" She motioned to Greg as if to ask if it was ready.

"Good-Night Emma Swan" and she flipped the machine on.

All Emma felt was pain, as if her soul was being ripped from her body piece by piece, a tugging at her heart the untouchable organ. She was spacing out on the table. Her mind flashed back to the moments with her parents, her friends, family, and Neal. I need to live, I have something worth living for, live for them for love.

_"True love must be protected at all cost dearie"_

_"Have faith in me"_

_"Miss. Swan"_

_"Emma, Don't Emma me"_

_"Were a family and I can't help see you're not happy about that"_

_"BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"_

_"I'm not used to someone putting me first" "Get used to it"_

_"Operation Cobra"_

_"Tallahassee, Tallahassee it is, is this really what you want, no what I really want is you"_

_"It's my heart Emma, I need to find it"_

_"I remember, Thank you"_

_"I stole a stolen car"_

_"Your Father's sword"_

_"Emma that wall of yours, it may keep out pain, but also ay keep out love"_

_"Neal Cassidy, Yeah I'm not telling you my name you may be a pervert, I may be a pervert but you're definitely a car thief, Emma, Swan, good name"_

_"Death is Your Gift"_

Emma saw all of her memories flash before her eyes, all the foster homes the orphanage, Neal, Henry, Mary-Margaret, David, Gold, Regina, Leroy, Ruby, Granny, and many more even graham. Everyone watched as a bright beam shot throughout the sky into the darkness of the sky making it bright bringing thunder clouds and heavy rain down and then stopped all at once retreating where it came from, everyone saw the sight including a special King and Queen we all know and love.

* * *

"Take her to her room Greg, I don't want her to escape" Tamara ordered

"How will she escape, it's a room made of metal to deflect her magic" Greg asked almost laughing that she forgot

" Don't underestimate he she is the savior she may be strong enough to get out, we will start to collect the data tomorrow and ship it to the home office, we may want to call in back up if it gets too out of hand" Tamara said to him, he looked to her like a kid on Christmas morning. He walked out of the room, and wheeled Emma to her room, opened the iron door, took her off the table put her harshly on the ground, and closed the door smiling.

Bastard.


	2. The Memories

Snow and Charming for once didn't know what to do, they just saw their daughter get kidnapped by people she tried to warn them about, and they didn't believe her. Thinking that she was a jealous ex-girlfriend, who still had feelings for Neal.

Snow started thinking, I wasn't there for her when she needed me for once, I had a job as a mother to Emma and this was just another test I had failed. I should have noticed that she was more quiet withdrawn, and not her normal Emma self. I remember just yesterday when she tried to tell me that Tamara was suspicious she was what August was trying to warn us about. We had our first moment together, she came to me to talk to express her feelings and I just hurried out the door not even bothering myself with her. What kind of mother am I, my mother would have been there for me and always told me to hold goodness in my heart, and that's what Emma's ever done, even though she went through so much growing up with I can't even imagine what it's too horrible.

They pulled up to the apartment from hours and hours of searching for Emma, the only reason why they went home was that we came up empty, but we wouldn't give up on searching. We searched all over town banging and knocking on doors and came up clean as if they disappeared from storybrooke all together, but we know they didn't because Gold said they were still in town but couldn't see anything else.

They stayed in the car for a few minutes in silence. "Snow" Charming said trying to talk "Don't David, not now" she sighed looking out the window looking defeated.

"The one time, the one time she needed me and wanted to talk, I just sent her away not even believing her in any way. Just like when I was framed only this time it was worse I knew I was her mother and done it anyway. And now she is I don't even know wherewith those two horrible people doing god knows what to her and it's all my fault" she looked to him with full-blown tears in her eyes all ready crying.

"Snow you couldn't have known no one would have known or even suspected.."

"But she did and tried to tell us and we weren't listening" snow said reflecting back. They got out of the car and headed for the stairs.

Charming started up again" I should have seen it to snow, the way she looked at us after we didn't believe her, she looked betrayed and lost again. And I feel as if I let her down and just let her go" They opened the door to the loft, it was dead silent and eerie quiet you can hear a pin drop. The walls looked sad as if something was missing, light and happiness, no Emma.

They put their coats on the rack and took off their shoes and placed them on the mat. Snow went into the kitchen to make hot coca by force of habit but stopped herself it wasn't the same without Emma no matter how much cinnamon. She wanted to be near her daughter, she went up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Before she knew it she was at the door she stopped her self and stood there, she heard charming follow her up the stairs. She reached for the handle with shaky hands, her eyes threatening to release tears charming put his hand on her shoulder and she opened the door.

It slowly went open not even making a sound, they looked around the room silently hoping Emma was just on her bed sleeping or writing in her journal. She wasn't which made snow and charming finally cry. They finally walked in, charming went over to Emma's desk Emma still had all her stuff out everywhere her black-rimmed glasses lie on top of a folder of some sort which had Emma's name on it. Emma had also had out her journal to an open page. "Charming"

David has caught his daughter writing in it from time to time, he picked up the glasses, folder, and journal in his hands and brought it over to his wife.

Snow went to Emma bedside, on it was a photo of them all together which was taken after they got back from the Enchanted forest at the welcome home party. Emma was in the middle of her parents they were huddled together in the shot, their first family photo ever. Emma looked so happy to be with them she was hesitant to take the photo but henry talked her into it. Once she was in between her parents the little girl came out of her and smiled genuinely for the first time in years, she had found her parents. Snow noticed that it looks as if someone picks it up every night to look at it because the frame looks worn out but new. She cries more when she sees the photo knowing Emma puts it next to her bedside, she sits on Emma's bed she notices something sticking out from under her pillow.

She reached under it and felt the softest fabric in the world she knew exactly what it was the moment that she touched it. "Charming" David came over to her and sat next to her. Snow pulled the blanket from its hiding place, David recognized it right away which made him silently cry. "She still sleeps with her blanket, after all these years, a piece of us" she said to him through tears. "I found her journal open, she must have written something before she went to the inn" David said holding up the journal, he didn't want to say 'before it happened' it would have made her cry even more. He began to read...

* * *

_Dear who this may concern,_

_The other day my protector August kinda died, I wanted to cry so much he was the brother I never had that always watched over me over the years believing me in everything I did. After he was turned back into Pinocchio I was kinda happy for him, but thought will I ever get that a childhood or at least happy ending. I went to Gold to ask him if he could tell me because people say he can see the future. When I left his shop I felt more alone than ever and got more than I bargained for, he told me since I was the product of true-love I don't and cannot have a true love can you believe that just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse it does but it didn't stop there. He saw everything about me, The Savior, who the hell chose me for this job must have something big against me, is there a fucking universal rule that Emma Swan aka The Savior not supposed to be happy once in her life, because they seem to make it out that way. Everything bad in my life has always happened because of this stupid ass curse and My duty. I wanted to tell my parents for days, of what was going to take place, what I have to do, to say goodbye I guess, but not even for one minute do they want to talk to me, they have been all over the place. I tried talking to Mary today but, she just left in a quick hurry to somewhere I don't even know with David. I didn't even get to say good-bye to them, or even my precious son the only family I have that loves me for me. They said they wanted to talk, I needed time, they needed time, but then it didn't matter I needed to tell them. When they took me to the bean fields, it just reminded me of every time a foster family took me in, an empty promise of a home. When they said my happy ending, I wanted nothing more to go, I started thinking about what it could have been to have a real family and a real Home. As a little girl, I would lay awake at night daydreaming that one day that my parents would show up at the orphanage with open arms hugging me, and take me home to a big nice house with a white picket fence, damn I didn't care if the place looked like shit or if there wasn't one as long as I had my mommy and Daddy I would be home. Before when I was about to leave Gold shop he said something to me, about the future. "Death is my Gift" he said to me, I asked him what it meant and he said he didn't know, all I know is death is not a gift it's a pain. Now that I think about it what is better knowing or not knowing the future, I wish I didn't know what was coming, it would make it a lot easier, to be surprised._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma Swan_

* * *

Snow stared at David wide eyes as he finished reading, how could I have not seen it my daughter was trying to tell us something bigger than Tamara, about her and we ignored her. What did 'Death is your Gift' mean. We sat there for what felt like hours, charming held me as I cried my eyes out and so did he, he held nothing in, We fell asleep shortly in each other's arms on our daughter's bed.

David was in a dream he knew, he saw snow across from him. "Snow, where are we" he asked as he approached her. "Charming how is it possible we are in the same dream'' she asked worriedly.

"where are we" she took his hand in her hers as she looked around where they were

"In a hallway.." he started

"ssh do you hear that, its people talking" they walked down the hallway toward the noise. They peeked into the room and saw Greg and Tamara talking while fixing some machines with wires. They got up and walked out the door toward snow and David, Greg wheeled the machine right through Davids's body and kept walking as if nothing happened. "David they can't see us, I think we are in a memory" snow told him she pointed where Greg and Tamara pushed the machine.

They followed them into a room with surgical light on the ceiling shining onto someone, as they got closer they saw blonde hair, they ran toward the table. Snow ran to her daughter's side tried to undo the restraints and hold Emma's hand, but it was no use her hand went right through it, she wanted to comfort and touch her daughter tell her she was here and she was going to be all right, get her away from these bad people rescue her for once. David did the same thing, he saw snows hand go through Emma's as if they were ghosts and stopped, then Greg went up to Emma. They both knew one thing they couldn't even do anything but watch.

* * *

Started slapping Emma's face to wake her up, Emma opened her eyes a little and saw it was Greg Mendel. Charming was growling wanting to beat the crap out of this guy for touching his daughter, but knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Why" she whispered he hushed her and grinned " Because we are ordered to Savior of the Realms" he was looking to get a reaction out of her and he did she raised her eyebrows. "I don't know wha.."

"Oh, we know everything about you Savior" she provoked.

"We have tracked you for years Emma, but apparently you moved too much and knew how to cover your tracks very well" Tamara said coming into the room looking pleased. She looked Emma up and down checking the wires to make sure they were on perfectly, "We know, well knew about the Enchanted Forest for a while" the evil she bitch said smugly and then continued. Snow and David just stood astounded, they have been tracking Emma, good thing Emma was good hiding. Snow eyed Tamara wondering what the wire was for.

"Twenty-eight years ago, the government picked a strange signal off the coast of Maine, back then they thought it as satellite interference, but it was you and the curse coming into our world" she said very angry and threatening to Emma.

"I am not speaking to you, Tamara if that's your real name at all" Emma said to her defiantly. "You know what since you are going to die anyway might as well tell you what we are going to do, since you will be out of the picture" Emma paled very quickly but tried hard not to show it. "What" her parents both said but no one heard them but themselves and looked at Emma worriedly.

"See this machine Emma, it was designed to suck the magic out of magical creatures ever known, since you have so much of it you have to be drained constantly almost like a battery, so far its prototype worked perfectly on your puppet friend Pinocchio" Tamara said gesturing to the big box on wheels all hooked up to Emma. When Emma heard about August she burst into tears lashing out " I knew you were behind that, You killed my Protector" Tamara was grinning wider than can be Emma saw that and stopped. Snow heard her loud and clear, Emma was right all along about Tamara.

Tamara looked over to Greg who was by the machine set it up, Greg smiled as well. " After this is all over you and your town will be gone and everyone will die at the hand of your magic including your parents, but before we can do the extracting we need to collect data on you" Tamara explained, Emma shook her head not believing it. Her parents just stood there shocked.

"What do you mean destroyed, what kind of data" Emma asked anxiously she wanted to know to try to save them. "With the magic, we suck out of you from your emotions, we will open a sort of opening like a black hole which will expand over time than consume the town and everyone you love will die" Tamara told her with a sinister look in her eye which would give even Gold the creeps. "And for the data, let's just say it will be very painful and take about a week, we need it to bring back to the home office when we are done" Greg added. "NO" They screamed they knew something like this would happen, just like Leroy said when Greg crashed into town, they need to find Emma fast.

"See the thing is Emma, you're not going to leave here anytime soon so get comfortable, and just sleep into nothing" Greg said as he pushed Emma's head down on the table. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS, MARY MARGARET AND DAVID WILL STOP YOU IF I CAN'T, GOOD WILL ALWAYS WIN I KNOW THAT NOW" Emma yelled at them while struggling as they walked into the adjacent room with see-through glass. Greg flipped on the microphone " What the parents who didn't even believe you, they probably aren't even searching for you, who could love poor broken orphan Emma Swan". "I don't care if they love me or not all, but I know for a fact that I will always love them" Emma said in tears. Snow and David were crying too, even though they didn't believe her she loved them more than anything and believed in them with all her heart.

"Aww too bad they won't even hear you" She motioned to Greg as if to ask if it was ready." Yes, we are" They screamed.

"Good-Night Emma Swan" and she flipped the machine on.

"NOOOOO" Snow reached for Emma and Charming dove after Greg and Tamara but, it did nothing to prevent it from happening. Emma shook and convulsed on the table, in immense pain. Snow couldn't tear her eyes away as she saw her daughter get the life sucked out of her. Snow and David ran over their daughter to be with her they reached for her hands and gripped them finally touching her, in a flash they saw everything Emma was.

_"True love must be protected at all cost dearie"_

_"Have faith in me"_

_"Miss. Swan"_

_"Emma, Don't Emma me"_

_"Were a family and I can't help see you're not happy about that"_

_"BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"_

_"I'm not used to someone putting me first" "Get used to it"_

_"Operation Cobra"_

_"Tallahassee, Tallahassee it is, is this really what you want, no what I really want is you"_

_"It's my heart Emma, I need to find it"_

_"I remember, Thank you"_

_"I stole a Stolen Car"_

_"Your Father's sword"_

_"Emma that wall of yours, it may keep out pain, but also ay keep out love"_

_"Neal Cassidy, Yeah I'm not telling you my name you may be a pervert, I may be a pervert but you're definitely a car thief, Emma, Swan, good name"_

_"Death is Your Gift, Accept it, dearie. A war is coming and you best be ready, you're our hope for a happy ending"_

Everyone watched as a bright beam shot throughout the sky into the darkness of the sky of once cursed town making it bright bringing thunder clouds and heavy rain down and then stopped all at once retreating where it came from. Emma. Snow and Charming were ripped from Emma's hands waking up.

"EMMA!" They screamed awake, they knew where she was and they were going to rescue their princess. Her family was going to bring her home.


	3. The Search

For two days Killian has been locked up in a cell, somewhere in the Cannery. Ever since he heard their plan to hurt and go after Emma he lost it. Emma didn't deserve it they were going to hurt her, not if he could help it Crocodile be damned he would always choose her, always Emma swan. They said to him that it was too important to capture the Savior for their 'science' whichever that is. He just sat there trying to break free to save her, protect her from them, or any which harm. It all started at the beanstalk when he mended to her wound, the unspoken words he saw it there in her eyes. Abandonment. She saw it too in his eyes, she didn't want to talk about her pain and couldn't handle being let down again by someone.

Killian was sitting down panting, from trying for the umpteenth trying to get free. When he heard it 'Emma', it started out with her screaming then it got louder, he knew what was happening she was in that machine he started to feel it full on a rush, threw out his body. "Emma" he got up and went to the cell door shaking it very roughly trying to get it open. "NO, Not Emma, all she did was help people, even if they didn't deserve it" in his head he added 'like me' he went down to the floor of the cell slightly giving up "I will save you, Emma, I will make sure no hurts you again" he started silently crying and fell asleep wishing hoping, for his hope back.

* * *

Snow woke up that morning on a mission, she was going to find her daughter if it was the last thing she did. They didn't even have breakfast, they went straight to Grannies to hold a council meeting, which they haven't held in about 28 years give per take. When they got there, maps were all over the place people were on phones, talking, working, search teams were sent out every hour. Henry was there with Neal, Neal was a mess he looked like he got no sleep at all had a bunch of coffee cups next to him which were empty, he was spread out on a map of storybrooke finally passed out. Henry ran up to his grandparents with tears in his little eyes hugging them as his life depended on it, he didn't let go.

"Oh, Henry we are so sorry" snow said rubbing his tears away, just like in the nursery. David rubbed his back "We will find her buddy, family.."

"Always find one another, I know you told me that" he said through his tears. They hugged each other again one more time. They all sat in a booth together, they weren't a family now, not without Emma.

"Henry how long has your dad been here" Snow asked worried to her grandson. "All night he didn't give up, and every time someone told him to rest or eat something he just ignored them" Henry exclaimed defeated and tired.

Snow walked over to where Neal was sleeping and touched his shoulder, he didn't wake she shook him "Neal". He shot up ready to tell off whoever woke him to tell them he would not rest until Emma was safe home. Then he saw it was Emma's Mother snow "Snow I am sorry I should have believed emma when she told me about Tamara" Neal looked at her almost in tears apologizing that she may never see Emma again after finally getting her back after 28 years apart.

Mary Margaret looked at the man Emma loved and saw on his face regret, love, hopelessness, pain, betrayal, and underneath a scared little boy who wanted and missed her daughter just as much as she does. She rushed to him and gave him a hug, they had something in common they didn't believe someone they loved and now they are in danger.

They separated and Neal began " All night I have thought of ways to find Emma since the search parties were coming back empty" Snow and David started to listen to him wanting to know. "I have tried every option except one. My Father" Neal waited for their reaction to object, but it didn't come they wanted Emma back so much they didn't even care what it cost them. "Okay let's go, Neal are you sure you want to ask your father" The truth is that he really didn't especially after this morning with the kiss my boot incident but he wanted to find Emma no matter what it took. "I don't care as long as I find Emma, I will find Emma, I will always find her" He stormed out of the diner heading toward the pawnshop. Snow and Charming's eyebrows shot up, they knew what that phrase meant in their family. They asked Red to watch henry, who didn't want to stay but after Red persuaded him by promising to show him the meat looker with wolf marks all over it, which did the trick. They followed Neal to the Dark one's Shop.

* * *

They followed Neal into Gold's shop, the bell sounded. Gold came from behind the curtain with a clearly not lacey but Belle. He looked to them sadly because he knew what had happened, especially when he saw his son's face.

"They have Emma Papa, and we need your help in any way you can" Bae stepped up to his father begging with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bae, I can't help you because where ever they are is protected by something that blocks magic" There faces dropped. "However, I can use a mirror to see where Emma is and what is going on, but not a location. I'm sorry" he leads them to the back room where a big mirror was that was as tall as a person's height.

He waved his hand over it to activate it. "for the person you wish to appear on the screen you must share a memory with that person to see them" Gold looked to the three, trying to see who would volunteer. "I'll do it, I know the exact memory, I want to use" Neal said to his father, he went up to the mirror and touched it. Memories of them in Portland and when they first meet came upon the mirror and then in a flash they disappeared and showed.

"Emma"


	4. Info and a Rescue Party

**Neal POV:**

When I saw Emma lying there on the ground knocked out in what appeared to be holding cell of some sort I lost it. How could I have been so blind to not see Tamara was lying to me about everything, all this time she didn't love me. But one person did and maybe even now. Emma. We all didn't believe her and now, now she is in hell, that they all could have stopped but didn't now they are trying to rescue her. It hit Neal then and there' what if she didn't want to be rescued by them, what if when they rescued her she wouldn't forgive them' he didn't know but one thing was certain they were going to rescue her even if it kills them. Snow quickly looked away knowing that this was my fault, my baby girl was locked up somewhere getting tortured like some test subject. She started thinking ' I should have listened to her and none of this would have happened she would be home safe in my arms sleeping after having hot cocoa with cinnamon. My sweet Emma why do terrible things always happen to her, hasn't she been through enough'.

"Emma" Neal walked closer to the mirror and put his hand on it as if trying to touch her, as if he could but all he felt was the cool glass. Snow couldn't look she turned around right into charming who hugged her. " Papa how does she look" Neal asked worry in his eyes. "If she was normal she would have died already from that infernal machine. but that being right there is far from normal is true love, the savior the most powerful and beautiful being in the universe, so powerful she outmatches even the dark one" They stood there dumbfounded and shocked, Emma the most powerful being in the universe.

"What does that mean for her" Snow asked wanting to know everything about her daughter wanting to know what it meant for her. " She has a duty, that she can't ignore. A destiny. One separate from the curse's prophecy." They all just listened taking everything in. "A child born of True Love, destined to defeat any threat balancing the world, rid all evil from the universe itself by spreading love and happiness as they go" He finally finished, they all were quiet and nothing was said.

"Why her" Neal said as if begging a higher being then his father. "Because son she has the purest soul ever known. Even though she went through hell and back, she still stayed pure all this time" Rumple looked to Snow and Charming with a knowing look on his face.

"You know don't you" he said calmly their headshot up "Yes, she wrote a little about it. What does death is your gift mean" they did not want him to that question afraid they would not like the answer.

"That is for you to figure out, even I don't fully understand" he shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

While Emma started to wake up, she had no idea where she was all she knew was it was cold and she felt like she got her soul sucked out of her. It appeared to be a cell which reminded her of being in jail, wow the irony of right now. She scoffed. She saw there was a cot there and no pillow and no blanket. 'Great man it is freezing in here'. Emma started to become more aware of where she was, Emma walked up to the door trying to get out, it wouldn't budge. She sunk to the floor giving up for now trying to get my bearing of the situation. She started to think' I'm stuck in a cell room, with no way out, I have a cot no pillow, no blanket what could I use to get out of here. Her cellphone, Emma took it out of her pocket quickly and dialed Mary Margaret, hoping to god she picked up right away.

Mary Margaret's phone rang and Emma's ringtone sounded. She snatched the phone from her pocket and answered as quickly as humanly possible.

"Emma sweetheart do you know where are you" she asked almost in tears as she put the phone on speaker.

"I don't know, its ca-cold and I can't stop sh-shaking, so so cold" Emma said drained and trying not to sound scared at the moment to scare her mother. Neal rushed to talk into the phone" Emma we're trying to find you, don't think for a second that we are not, you got to fight, survive" Neal talked to Emma trying to give her hope, hope to fight.

"I'm scared, why am I here I don't even..what happened one minute I was in your room again looking and ran out getting chased and then I fell that's all I remember" Emma was in tears and waited for a response.

"Emma where are you what does it look like" Snow was trying to get answers so she could find her

"Um-it's a room kinda like a cell with a door that locked and the wall looks like they are made of some sort of metal" Emma started feeling tired again, but then she heard it they knew she was on the phone and were headed her way. In through the vent, Greg inserted sleeping gas to make Emma sleep so that when they went in she couldn't fight.

"They're coming, I have to make this quick" Emma was rushing to tell her goodbye.  
"I love all of you henry, Neal, Dad, Red, Granny, the dwarfs, and especially your mom" snow was in tears knowing this was the probably the last time she going to talk to her daughter. They were putting the keys in the locks.

"I don't have much time is gold there" he replied "yes, Miss. Swan" she took a deep breath. "Gold I figured it out and I'm okay, I'm okay" she said with a shaky breath.

Neal couldn't take it. "Emma. Emma listen and listen good. Don't say goodbye, I love you, I will find you" he was said hurriedly

"I love you too Neal, always have and always will" Emma was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"The hardest part about any world is to live in it" Emma fell asleep finally and dropped her phone.  
They heard the phone drop to the ground with a thud.

" **Emma** , **EMMA** " Snow was screaming into the phone to see if her daughter was all right to think for the worse. Greg and Tamara came into the room. Tamara grabbed the phone off the ground.

"Oh don't worry the savior is just knocked out, You won't find her and you never will" she put the phone to her chest to block out Greg's voice but they heard everything he said. " Reinforcements are here and they brought the tools, bring her "Tamara hung up and then on the line. Static.

Snow sunk to the ground phone forgotten, they were going to start hurting her baby now and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her heart literally felt as if it was being crushed.

* * *

" **We have to find the Savior NOW, and give her this** " he held up a ring that had 'Savior' engraved in fancy writing.

"What is that exactly"

David asked curiously as to why a band of metal was so important in finding his daughter.

"This, this ring isn't an ordinary ring obviously. This ring in particular belongs to the savior on their finger it is the most powerful weapon which activates their full abilities, on any other person it is a metal band with fancy writing on it. I wanted to give it to Emma last time she was here but didn't think she was ready for it yet. But since a threat has appeared the Savior is needed, we cannot waste time"

Gold whispered to the ring _**'Find the Savior'** _the ring floated out of his hand, and out the window, they followed it. They were going to find Emma and people were going to pay for messing with ' _True Love'_.


	5. Torture

"Reinforcements are here and they brought the tools, bring her "Tamara hung up. Tamara exited the cell and met with Greg in the hallway, they walked to the room functioning as an office. Tamara picked up the phone

"How close are you to the town" Tamara asked the group. "Very close just passed the border now" He answered. "Did you bring everything needed?" Tamara asked with a hint of aggravation. "Is it true you captured 'The Savior'" He asked not believing it scoffing.

"Of course we did we wouldn't waste your time if we didn't" Tamara was proud defending her and Greg. "Oh really, she didn't put up a fight or have interference from 'THEM'" Tamara was getting pissed, and couldn't wait to tell them off when they got there. "She couldn't fight much because she doesn't have her full powers, or even trained to use the ones she already has" Tamara hated talking to Rivers. "Just get here Rivers" and she hung up.

"Greg they are in town headed our way go let them in a back way and help with the gear" Tamara asked him. "When they get the data at the home office and see that we took out the most famous magical creature we will be rich babe" he smiled to her embraced her, she kissed him then he ran off to help them.

Greg walked down the corridors to the back entrance opened the door and walked out. A truck and a regular car approached the Cannery's back entrance. The men and women came out of the cars and started to unload the gear. Greg approached them "It's about time you showed up, did you bring everything we requested" he stared at him. "Of course we did, so where is the savior Emma Swan being held, we want to begin quickly and then head back" Greg hushed him quickly. "Quiet are you crazy I can't tell you out in open. People are looking for her day in and day out they could be listening, I will show you the way" he signaled to the rest of the group to follow him and Greg they entered the building.

Greg was right people were looking for the Savior Friends, Family, Allies, queen snow, and King David's guards, and the seekers...

* * *

Greg led them to where Tamara was in the office. "Rivers was your trip here bumpy" Tamara asked him innocently "No it wasn't" he answered quickly "THEN WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG, this is the savior we are talking about she can only be contained for so long without escaping" He shrunk back in fear of her tone "we're sorry we won't waste any more time. Where is she being held" Tamara extended her arm to signal for him to follow her. They walked down the hallway to Emma's cell, Tamara opens the slid panel open he looked in.

There he saw a blonde woman lying down on the floor with her hand stretched out, knocked out cold, for a second it looked as if she was dead but then you saw the slow breathing of her chest going up and down. Tamara closed it quickly in his face he stood back, He looked to Tamara and Greg then snapped his fingers to one of his People who carried a folder. He opened it and Read. "Emma Swan (Orphan to the state of Maine), age 28, blonde hair, green Hazel eyes with a small hint of blue, Daughter of Prince Charming and Snow-white, Realm: Enchanted forest, Title: Savior of the Realms; looks like it is her Prep her and bring her into the room so we can start" He walked away with his men.

Greg went into the cell he picked up Emma off up the ground undressed her, he put her in a white shirt and white pants, placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her to the room Rivers requested. When he wheeled her in everyone was quiet, but all but stared at her; Emma laid there looking peaceful. "Place her standing up chained to the wall " he instructed they picked Emma up off the stretcher and placed her into chains. Which woke Emma up from her slumber she slowly opened her eyes "Who the hell are you, where am I, LET ME GO" she pulled at the chains around her wrist which were bolted to the wall. "my, my with the questions Emma" Emma looked at him wide-eyed.

"How the hell do you know my name" she started shaking, she wasn't threatened by the man at all. He looked her up and down "I know everything about you Emma, you are here because we need information from you to give rid of all your kind, it's what we do" Emma started to get angry "Who are you exactly" Emma looked at him and everyone else in the room who had sunglasses on and trench coats, they looked like secret service but she knew for a fact they weren't.

"We are called The Council, a group of people you should fear" He said fiercely in her face. "I am not afraid of you people" Emma countered back. "You should be" He walked across the room to something; Rivers wheeled over a tray of tools and note-book. He picked up a surgeon's knife Emma paled "You see Emma I am going to ask you a couple of questions and you will answer them, and if you don't you will be punished" he tilted his head"Okay good let's start".

"Where is the ring Savior" Emma was scared she didn't know the answer and if she didn't answer than they would hurt her. "What ring" Emma mustered he looked very unhappy. "THE RING" he screams in her face"I don't know what you're talking about" she cries. He took the knife and cut her arm which causes Emma to scream out in pain. "WHERE IS THE RING" He screams in furry to her. "I don't KNOW" She screams back he cuts her again and then stops.

"Fine don't tell us, it will just get worse from here. Do you remember when you were three you were a happy little girl with a mommy and Daddy" He asks mockingly to her. Emma holds off tears "Yes, they had their own kid and brought me back" she said to him expressionlessly.

"Shame what happened to them" Emma's head shot up. "What happened" she wanted to know if they were all right. "Oh, you didn't know. Aw, they were found shot dead in their home, and their child was sent into foster care just like you. POOR. PATHETIC. ORPHAN. EMMA" she shot forward trying to hurt him, but to no avail. Emma hung there defeated she started up trying to fight just like Neal said 'Fight Emma, live'. "Why did you do it kill them, they were just nice people" Emma said softly.

"They didn't tell us where YOU were, and **we did what we do to people who don't answer us** " he near yells. He takes a lighter and brings it against Emma's skin, she hisses in response.

"Why are you doing this to me, I haven't done anything to you" Emma screams at him. "Because" he makes air quotes "Emma Swan. Savior" he lowers his hands and gets in Emma's face "Magic its Unholy". He signaled to a group of guys in the shades over to Emma.

They started beating Emma, which goes on for what feels like hours they start beating her head in. Rivers goes to one side of the room and produces a syringe, which had a big needle. He went over to Emma's arm and stuck it in squeezing the tracking device in. They continued to beat her a guy hit her in the head with a huge bat; Emma was about to pass out from the pains, they burned her, cut her, they shattered Emma Swan.

Before that happened she saw Greg come into the room "That's ENOUGH RIVERS she obviously doesn't know anything about the ring, if you keep going at this rate she will be dead before we even get what we want from her" he yanked Rivers away from Emma who had tears dripping down her face. "She is still human" he said with a soft voice feeling a little bad for Emma.

He motioned to the people "Take her back to her cell" They unchained her, Emma didn't fight back because she didn't have the strength anymore.

They pushed her in her cell and locked the door; Emma went on her stomach so she didn't feel as much pain from the cuts and burns done on her back. The same thing went on for another day full of torture but today. Today they finally shattered her. When she got taken back to her cell she heard from the guard walkie-talkie that there was something going on outside in the cannery, but Emma couldn't tell what she was going into shock from the pain.

In her head, Emma was going over her moments with her family everyone she loved her son Henry, Neal her love, and Her parents. She did the only thing she could she sobbed for everything the pain, the people she loved, she wanted to go HOME but NOBODY WAS THERE ANYMORE. Before Emma finally passed out she thought she heard the people she loved but then again she was imagining things...or was she.


	6. The Rescue

Snow and David called in everyone they knew to go and retrieve Emma, they had no idea who they were dealing with here and wanted to be ready. They went to Grannies to gather everyone up, basically, the whole town wanted to help find the Savior which was a shock to the Charmings. They saw in the people who Emma was a ray of sunshine to them who saved them their 'Savior' and everyone wanted to pitch in to help. They all met up with Gold and Neal on main street. Neal was leading the Rescue with Rumple "All right everyone we are here for one thing and one thing only to find Emma 'The savior'; this world's people have taken her and we are going to get her back, is everyone with me" Everyone cheered at what Neal said.

Snow and Charming stepped up to Neal "Do you truly love her" they asked curiously with hope in their eyes. Neal looked at them with tears in his eyes " ** _Always_** " he said to them then walked away toward his father. Everyone was there from storybrooke all the people Emma had helped in the time since she arrived in town with her little bug.

She brought hope to the people light, a ray in a sea of darkness. As Neal made his way through the crowd he saw these people find his Emma; Her parents, Regina, Rumple, Archie, The Fairies, Red, Granny, Pinocchio, Henry, Himself, Belle, Mulan, Aurora, Philip, and Many more following down the block. When he got to his father finally he smiled in gratitude; "Thank you papa" he hugged him tightly then let go. Rumple stared at his son and then everyone "This is family" Bae nodded his head.

"Before we head off I would like everyone to know that we are following a ring to find Emma, when we get there we will call in the signal if we need help, there will be fighting so everyone should have a weapon and be ready" Rumple yelled to the crowd addressing them. They all agreed and raised there weapons to signal to him they were ready. "All right let's go" Rumple took out the ring and said, " **Find the Savior** " it flew off in the sky. They all followed it; it led them to the one place no one suspected to look 'The Storybrooke Cannery'.

* * *

Everyone stayed hidden at the docks not trying to give up their location they would have used magic to enter but then again they magic proofed the place they would have to do this the hard way; Snow stayed at David's side, Neal was with his father and Belle, Henry stayed behind with reinforcements and especially because they didn't want him to get hurt. Regina was there as well she knew what it was like to be electrocuted by just Greg and Tamara but now Emma was in there with more of the people Tamara and Greg were mentioning doing god knows what to her; Regina felt deeply bad for her Step-Granddaughter who always tried to convince everyone else that she was trying to change this time, that she wanted to be apart of their family and be loved. 'All she did was help people even, if they didn't deserve it" Regina looked at her step-daughter with a look of reassurance that she was on her side now and how sorry she felt for her daughter.

They watched from a distance that people in dark grey trench coats with briefcases exited through the back entrance on their way to grab a smoke outside. They foolishly left the back door open; this was their time to strike the first person to stand was David "NOW" everyone came out from their hiding place and charged at the building catching the council's off guard. They finally got into the building after a couple of minutes, people were running around fighting and some councils were trying to escape. Snow, David, Neal, Rumple, Belle, and Regina made their way through the hallways.

"HELLO SOMEONE IS ANYBODY THEIR LET ME OUT" they turned to there right to a cell they found keys on the wall on a hook. Unlocking the door the person ran out with wild eyes looking everywhere for Tamara and Greg, then he noticed the people he knew to his surprise and there's he hugged them especially Regina. "Thank you so much they locked me in there three days ago, and then two days ago I started to hear ..." he started to stare of looking very sad as if he would never be cheerful again.

"HOOK what did you hear" Snow asked him with fearful eyes, Hoping what she suspected was wrong. Charming started to think in his head ' no it couldn't be not his Emma'. When hook didn't respond that's when David started to get angry "WHAT DID YOU HEA.." Charming demanded tears in his eyes. "Emma. It was awful, I heard cries, screams, pleas, yelling, it was torture just listening. I still can't get them out of my head" He said not even looking at them, he looked helpless and lost. Snow put her hands over her mouth to control her sobbing which was no use, Charming pulled her into his arms where she broke down for the third time since Emma was taken. Regina and even gold shed a tear, when Neal heard this he sobbed as well "Baelfire it's all right we will find her and put whoever did this to justice" he set from then on to find the people who caused Emma that pain. "We have to find her, and then find Tamara and Greg" Gold spoke out now they all agreed, they ran down the hallways together with Hook.

He led them to the office room Greg and Tamara were using, when they got there Greg and Tamara were grabbing the Data that they had already as quickly as they could and were trying to escape. They stopped at the door and waited for the right time to strike; Tamara was rushing around she pulled out her walkie talky "Get the Savior out of here. I don't care if you get hurt getting there we have to leave now and take her" the henchman on the walkie talky responded "Even if we moved her through the fighting her condition will worsen and she will die" Tamara snarled "You know what I will do it myself" she went to leave and exited the door. They followed her to where Emma was, she didn't even notice; two doors down from Emma She retrieved keys from her pocket and reached to put the key in but before she could, Snow tackled her to the ground with an arrow at her throat "What did you do to my DAUGHTER" snow said with a deadly look in her eyes, she was one second away from running her through. Charming picked up the keys from Tamara and kicked away the taser device in her hand.

"Oh look who showed up, her mommy and Daddy tried to save her after all, your too late" she said to them with a snarl and a laugh. When she said that Neal kicked in her in the face. "I trusted you Tam and you come here and hurt people I care about, Emma was right about you, I should have believed her. get out of this town and never come back or harm anyone ever again" Neal said to his Ex fiancé. Tamara got up shrugged on her jacket fixing her self, Greg came running up behind her telling her they had to go and regroup with the others.

"This isn't over we will destroy the savior if it is the last thing we do" Then she ran with Greg never looking back, but she was right the council will be back and this time the savior will be ready.


	7. The Shattered Swan

They watched as Tamara ran with Greg fleeing the crime scene, but it didn't take back the crime they did who laid in the cell nearby. As they were watching Tamara and Greg flee Neal took the keys from David's hand which made everyone turn around; Neal walked down two cells he felt drawn to a single cell particularly Emma's. He lifted the keys up to the lock and inserted them with a huge click; he slowly opened the door. He walked in slightly and when he saw her lying there he lost it he crumpled against the wall of the cell slowly falling not believing it sobbing. Snow and Charming walked in too they saw their baby there lying still after searching for two days. Two days that's all it took to do this and they couldn't do anything to stop it; Snow fell to the ground so did Charming. Their little girl Emma. Why.

Regina saw Emma and she covered her hand over her mouth to stop sobbing Hook held her as she cried into his shoulder. Rumple cried as well but not much he saw what was done to Emma and he cried, Belle sobbed as loudly as snow and Regina she held onto Rumple tightly.

Neal crawled over to Emma, he flipped her over so she was on her back; he held her close to him cried while rocking her holding her tight. His tears dropped off his face and onto Emma's. "I'm so sorry Em's" he cried "I wanted to find you so much, and I was too late I failed you" he put his head against her cold one.

Snow moved over to her child she cupped Emma's face in her hand looking her over, she looked asleep even peaceful but she wasn't in there. Snow kissed Emma on the head hoping it would wake her up with true loves kiss, she looked back at her daughter it didn't work Emma was still gone; snow sobbed into Emma's body "Emma momma loves you, daddy loves you". Charming went over to his baby girl, he went to her forehead and kissed her as well, it didn't work either. Rumplestilskin walked over to his son and sat down next to him, He conjured up Emma's baby blanket and gave it to Snow and Charming. Snow took it with shaky hands and touched it admiring it all over, then placed it over Emma's body only showing her face. Regina and Hook went over to the Savior, Regina took one of Emma's hand in her own and kissed it. Hook just stared at her 'Swan' he wished he had saved her just like he wished he saved all the lost boys on Neverland from the Shadow.

Neal was still holding onto Emma tightly but not too tight, he held her fully in his arms. He shed one finally tear which fell upon Emma's face, the tear shimmered on Emma's face making a bright glow surround her body. Everyone eyes were on Emma as she glowed in Neal's arms and then it receded from once it came until it was a tear again. Neal went to her wrist trying not to hurt her more than she was. He found a pulse "I found a pulse but it's very faint it might not last long we have to hurry we can still save her. David looked toward Neal he nodded; David took Emma from Neal's arms and carried her, "Regina can you send us to the hospital quickly Please" he begged her with a quickness with pleading eyes. Regina waved her hand and soon they were outside the hospital; David ran in with everyone on his tail.

"I NEED HELP QUICKLY MY DAUGHTER IS DYING, SAVE HER PLEASE!" they rushed over a stretcher and David place her on it. A bunch of Nurses swarmed Emma "What happened" "She got kidnapped and we just found her after two days, we have no idea what they did to her" David said to them, as they wheeled her down to the exam room. They all followed her snow took Emma by the hand as they rolled her down the hallway "Emma listen to me sweetheart, don't leave us please" snow was still crying. They went down the hallway they could see the double doors when they reached them Emma's hand slipped from snows and was limping off the side of the stretcher. "I'm sorry you can't go past this point" a couple of nurses stopped the group. Everyone went to sit down but not snow she went to the reception desk "Hi my daughter was brought in just moments ago, do you know how long until someone will tell us something. Anything." Snow all but begged the woman." I will let Doctor Whale know" Snow looked grateful to her "Thank you" before she could Walk away the receptionist said "I hope the Sheriff makes it, she didn't deserve what happened to her at all" Snow nodded to her then walked to the waiting room, sat down next to charming and did what she could only do now. Wait.

* * *

They wheeled her into the exam room. They hooked her up to machines Whale heard Emma was brought in and went to help immediately, the heart monitor flat-lined "She has cuts and burns, her brain probably has damage, her ribs are broken. She coded get the paddles" A nurse ripped open Emma's shirt and put pads down, Whale charged the paddles and put it on Emma's chest "Clear" he felt for a pulse. "Come on" he tried again still nothing.

Ten minutes went by "Come on Emma, don't give up now" they tried again then her heart started again with a steady beat, Whale sighed happily. Emma's eyes were fluttering open she saw Whale and noticed her surroundings. "Where was I. Where was I" Emma said grabbing onto him to make sure he was real. "Hey it's okay you had an accident, Everything is going to be fine you're at the hospital" she was still grabbing onto him, Emma looked at him scared for her life. Whale took a syringe and put it into Emma's arm. "It's okay Emma, relax, sleep" Emma slowly closed her eyes again and let him go.

"Her head got some hemorrhaging she needs surgery quickly, let's go" he motioned to the nurses to wheel her out of the exam room into the operating room.

* * *

They finally finished after 11 hours of work they finished surgery and the testing; Whale was relieved that Emma was going to be okay. She was still sleeping from the drugs, and was going to live; he finally went to the waiting room to talk to them. When he reached the waiting room he immediately saw Snow, David, Regina, Gold, Belle, Ruby, Henry, Granny, The dwarfs, and Neal. Snow noticed him right away she shot up he slowly walked over to them with a grim look on his face. They noticed this and were frightened, Henry saw Dr. Whale and stood up quickly too; he was wiping tears from his face.

"How's my mom?" he asked frightened he looked to Emma's parents they understood. Neal took henry to sit down again and talked to him while he held him close until he fell asleep. Snow and David followed Whale down the corridor to an exam room to talk.

"I am going to be honest with you on everything that happened because I have the feeling you would want to know. I didn't want henry to hear this for a reason that he will get nightmares"

Snow and David nodded to Whale to continue, he turned on a viewing board. "Her heart stopped she was gone for more than 10 minutes without a heartbeat we were eventually able to revive her and when we did she woke up, she grabbed at me to probably make sure I was real and kept repeating asking "Where she was. I had to knock her out again to rush her into surgery." Snow clutched David's hand tight for strength, Emma was dead but they saved her.

Whale put up brain scans, and x-rays "In the results on the scans we found that 60% of her body is covered in cuts, bruises, burns. I have no idea what they did to her but we found this while in operation for her cerebral hemorrhaging, it seems to be a tracking device we turned it off so it should be non-transmiting, she has broken ribs and bones which will heal given time or magic" He stared at them Snow would be crying but she ran out of tears hours ago. "Can we see her?" he said almost begging in a whisper. "She's in room 815 still sleeping from the surgery, she might wake up soon, if you need anything call my pager or phone. When Emma wakes up send the nurses for me" he left them there going to help people who were injured during the rescue.

They walked to Emma's room not bothering to go get everyone else, they needed to be with their daughter alone; it had been a long two days and after what happened today. David walked up to the door and turned the handle; there she was lying there only this time her chest was going up and down.

Snow went to Emma's side and sat down and took her hand. She started rubbing circles in her palm; she didn't want to relive the moment when Emma's hand slipped from hers she wasn't letting go. David went over to his daughter and brushed back her hair from her face, he got a clear view of the bandage around her head from the surgery. They were finally with Emma again, the only problem was she wasn't awake. So they waited.

* * *

David shortly went to the waiting room to get everyone; Neal went up to him very quickly. "How is she, how's Emma?" he asked fear in his voice. "She um, is sleeping she had surgery for the damage they did to her brain, She had internal bleeding but Whale managed to stop it. 60% of her body is covered in cuts, burns, bruises plus her ribs and some bones are broken, they did all they could now it's up to Emma now" he looked at everyone in the group trying to avoid telling them she was dead for 10 minutes. Neal got straight to the point "what aren't you telling us" he stared at David, David saw Neal wasn't going to let it go. "Her heart stopped, she was dead for ten minutes. Then she just came back on her own" he said to them; Neal put his hands over his mouth just like when he found out about henry in New York.

"Papa can you heal her, please?" he asked his father. "Of course Bae but I can only heal her body, not her head. Head injuries are beyond magic and if I tried there's a risk of her not remembering anything" he nodded to his father than made his way to David.

"I want to see her David" he looked to Emma's father "I need to see her" he pleaded with him he led everyone to Emma's room. Neal picked up Henry over his shoulder, he put his head in the crook of his father's neck still sleeping with dried tears on his face, Regina brushed the hair out of henry's face while walking.

Gold knew where Emma was exactly which made him feel bad that she was deprived of peace especially the journey she has to soon make. They opened the door slowly to snow and Emma; Emma was still sleeping Neal put henry down in another chair and went over to Emma. He took her other hand "I'm sorry Emma, it should have been me" he put his lips on her forehead. Gold went over to Emma and put his hand above her body it glowed purple then it was over, there was no change in Emma.

Later on, after everyone left a nurse looked to Mary and David and smiled sympathetically, she went over to Emma's I.V and put in more drugs for the pain. Snow stroked Emma's hair to calm her and let her know, her mom and Dad were there with her and she was safe.

The nurse nodded to them and she left the room; "Do you want to go home David I'm going to stay here with her" Snow looked toward her husband. "No, I'm staying too, she would want us both here when she wakes up" they sat in chairs next to Emma's bed and stayed with her all night protecting her because no one was going to harm her ever again and they would make sure of it.


End file.
